The ties that bind us
by lambentness
Summary: Spike finds a girl in an abandoned warehouse, how does she know him and Ed? And what's her connection to Vicious SSXOC VXOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey a new story!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the bebop characters!

**MUST READ:** In this fic Eds' father is not the dude you meet in the series! Oakie doakie?

On with the story!

* * *

Spike raced along the path having left his swordfish out of site "This has to be it! Maybe today's the day I find Julia!"

Spike had been chasing s new bounty when Ed discovered some new information, the bounty head had connections with the Red Dragon Syndicate and they had tracked him down to an old warehouse that Spike was sure was an old Red Dragon Headquarters.

"Here goes nothing." Spike whispered, he approached a hidden door his gun drawn.

Spike tested the door, nudging it with his toe, the dor swung open, hinges creaking with disuse "What the?" Spike scratched his head with the butt of his gun "Whatever." Spike poked his gun around the door, inching his way inside.

Stepping into the dim light, Spike groaned, the place was deserted! Spike narrowed his eyes, someone had to be here, he could feel it. Cautiously moving through the halls Spike moved further and deeper into the building.

Spotting something glinting at the end of the room, Spike cautiously crept froward gun cocked at ready. As he approached the object, Spike stopped and lowered his gun "What the hell?"

Chained to the wall, arms spread, was a girl, unconscious.

"What the hell happened here?" Spike approached the girl and poked her in the stomach to ensure she was unconscious and then carefully unclasped the chains encircling the girls' wrists. Grunting as the girls weight fell on him Spike cradled the girl in his arms silently thinking to himself ' Dammit another bloody mouth to feed.'

TBC

Ps. Next chapter will be up this weekend!

and i know it's short next chapters longer!


	2. Sita

"Spike person! Who's that?" Ed singsonged as Spike entered the Bebop carrying the unconscious girl in his arms.

Faye looked up from her position sprawled out on the old yellow couch "A new conquest Spike? Stooping that low to get some now?"

Spike glared at Faye and kicked her off the couch with his boot and laid the girl down in her place. "I found her at the warehouse Ed found, she was chained to a wall."

Ed kneeled next to the couch looking at the girl curiously "Chained chained to warehouse warehouse!"

"Warehouse? Does that mean Spike's back?" Jet asked as he walked into the room not noticing their new guest "Spike my man, find anything?"

Spike shrugged in his usual manner but gestured towards the couch "Yeah this."

Jet groaned, "What have you done this time?"

Spike kicked the table angrily "Nothing! I found her chained to a wall!"

Faye was starring at the girl closely "Hey, you know she looks remarkably like Ed."

**3 days later:**

Jet, Ein and Ed had gone grocery shopping and Faye and Spike were watching Big Shot, when the girl finally stirred.

Spike's boot fell of the table as the girl moaned for a second time and he turned to watch as the girl slowly opened her eyes, blinking dazedly.

"Well, well, so the strays finally awake." Faye drawled as she leaned over the girl.

The girl looked around confused "Where… where am I?"

Faye patted her on the cheek "You're on the Bebop, this one found you." Aye jerked her thumb in Spikes direction, who was staring at the girl trying to figure out what was going on.

"So" Faye continued, "You wouldn't happen to know your name would you?"

The girl nodded and coughed clearing her throat "It's… Sita."

Spike frowned "So why were you…"

"We're back!" Ed yelled as she ran into the room followed by Jet who was carrying many, many bags of groceries.

"We bought food for our tummies." Ed ran around the room once before she noticed Sita was awake "Oh, sleepy person awake now?"

Sita looked closely at Ed before gasping and drawing back form the catlike girl "Y…you" she managed to gasp before she promptly fainted.

"Did anyone give her some water?" Jet asked trying to break the silence that followed the strange outburst.

He he Review!


	3. What?

It was two hours before Sita woke up and the whole crew of the Bebop-even Ein- were siting around the couch waiting for her to wake up.

"Come on! Can't we just shake awake?" Faye complained bored of waiting for so long.

"Shut up Faye." Spike growled tapping his boot on the table.

"Well sorry Mr…" Faye stopped as Sita once again stirred from sleep, cracking her eyes open.

Sita sat up, rubbing her eyes, Jet handed her a glass of water "Thanks" Sita took a sip of water, sighing she lowered her glass.

Ed jumped onto the couch next to Sita "Me!"

Sita looked at Ed her eyes widening in surprise "It really is you!" tears had begun to trail their way down Sita's cheeks, but she made no move to wipe them away.

Spike growled, impatient to why Sita was at the old Red Dragon headquarters "Why are you crying?"

Sita quickly wiped the tears away, not removing her gaze from Ed "I –I found my daughter."

Everyone gasped in unison "What?"

Ed cocked her head to the side "Mother person?"

"Wait hold on a minute" Faye said holding out her hands "Ed's your kid? You're hardly 18!"

Sita shook her head "I'm 28 and looking at her she is."

"Shit you're a young looking 28!"Faye complimented.

"Mother person!" Ed squealed and jumped into Sita's lap, hugging her tightly.

Spike smiled slightly at Ed's happiness before looking Sita in the eye "I think you need to tell us the whole story, including why you were at a Red Dragon warehouse."

Sita looked at Spike for the first time since he had recovered her and gasped, "You're Spike!"

Spikes eyes widened "How the hell do you know who I am?"

Sita looked at her hands "Vicious told me about you."

"VICIOUS?" Spike roared grabbing Sita by the Shoulders "How do you know Vicious?"

Sita gasped, "He's my husband."

TBC


	4. Sitas' story

"Vicious?" Spike roared grabbing Sita by the shoulders "How do you know Vicious?"

Sita gasped, "He's my husband."

"What?" Everyone in the room yelled at once "He's what?"

Spike growled, letting go of Sita "Explain. Now!"

Sita gulped "Well, I was 17 when I met Vicious. I lived on earth with my father, Vicious was sent to our home to kill my father and recruit me to the Red Dragons."

Sita paused trying to remember what happened "Vicious found me hiding in the back of the house, he didn't seem like an assassin at all, he picked me up and explained what was happening and took me to the elders. They put me in his charge and we started to get to know each other and eventually we fell in love."

Sita looked at Spike almost pleadingly "You have to understand he wasn't like what he is today, he was… different. About 2 years later Vicious proposes to me and we were married a month later, just when I found out I was pregnant."

Sita glanced at Ed before continuing; "Vicious had wanted to get out of the syndicate for a while and when he found out I was pregnant he decided we were leaving. I went to Earth and started setting up our new home."

Sita sighed, "When the elders found out what we were doing they intervened, they told Vicious that the baby and I had died in a meteorite fall. I went into hiding, I had found out what the elders had done and escaped, I found a small unused house and gave birth to Ed, we stayed unnoticed for about four years, until the elders found us.

They attacked the house, so I hid Ed away and tried to fight back but… well ever sine then I've been in the Syndicate dungeons watching Vicious turn into the person he is today."

Sita sat back as she finished her story, taking another sip of water.

"Hey." Faye said suddenly, "So Ed's Vicious' Daughter?"

Sita smiled sadly "Yes."

Ed giggled "Ed's father person!"

"Well then, what is the name you gave her?" Jet asked curiously.

Sita smiled at Ed "Vicious named her before she was born, her name was Sonea."

TBC


End file.
